


It'll Be Okay (Dadsona/Robert Small)

by Nudebeme



Series: Dream Daddy [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: "Prompt: Robert holds Dadsona's hands when they are shaking." Robert and his buddy have gotten closer than ever in the early fall months, with Amanda in college, the two of them become inseparable as best friends. Humanity returns to Robert in blooms the more his vices are replaced with the kindness of a good man in his life. Robert wants to repay him.





	It'll Be Okay (Dadsona/Robert Small)

It didn’t take a genius to see that something was wrong with the phone call his best bud had just picked up. Hell, it didn’t even take a sober person to see that, as Robert was currently peering through a haze of vague inebriety at his friend who bolted off the couch into his kitchen.

“Whoa, what’s the rush?” Robert asked apparently to himself, scrambling for the remote to place their movie on pause-

“WHAT?! WHEN?!” He heard his friend shout from the other room, whoa, it was actually scary to hear how deep his voice could get-

“Holy SHIT!” His friend continued, and Robert could hear his voice trailing away as the man of the house bolted from the kitchen towards his bedroom, not even giving Robert a glance in his direction. Something wasn’t cool with him, Rob had to find out. He placed his drink down on the table and followed the guy, seeing that he was hastily throwing together some clothing into a backpack in the dim of a single lamp light. The phone was still crammed between his ear and his shoulder as he frantically moved through his bedroom, Robert not able to pick apart the voice on the other end.

“What’s going on?” Robert had to ask again, he was obviously ignored-

“I’m leaving now. Ok, thank you, thank you.” The phone just fell with a thunk onto the floor, Robert’s best bud turning back and forth as if he was lost-

“Whoa, calm the fuck down! What’s going on?!”

“Amanda crashed her car.” He spoke, his mouth bone dry. Robert’s head whipped back briefly in shock, letting out a harsh exhale-

“Shit…Is she alright?” What the hell else was he gonna say?

“She’s in the hospital. The whole front of her car’s totaled.” Amanda’s dad looked like he was losing it, he was just walking back and forth and achieving nothing.

“Fuck the car, what did they say about her? She broke anything? She’s at least conscious?”

“I..I don’t remember, holy shit Bobby, I am freaking out.”

“Yeah, I fuckin’ see that! Calm down, buddy! Just tell me what they said, and we can go from there!” Robert reached out and his fingertips grazed his friend’s shoulder, only to lose him as he raced into the bathroom.

“I’m gonna throw.” The dad blanched under pressure, and Robert picked up the phone that lay on the floor and, even through a buzzed haze, called the number back. Amanda’s dad leaned over the sink in the distance while Robert spoke on the phone-

“She’s alright? Yeah, I’m calling for her dad, he’s panicking. He shouldn’t panic? Hey, Buddy, you hear this?” Robert flipped on his cell phone’s speaker and pointed it towards the bathroom-

“Say it again ma'am, please.” Robert stated-

“Amanda’s stable, Mr. Salvador. Would you like to speak to her?”

His eyes lighted up, color rushed back into his face as he bumrushed Robert and took the phone to his ear, “Yes!- It took only a second to hear Amanda on the other end, her voice sounded tired, and it blared in her dad’s ear for the few seconds that it took for him to figure out how to switch off the speakerphone.

Robert’s tense shoulders relaxed and he smiled to the sight of his best friend’s smile, how he threw his ass back on the messy bed and expressed his relief; Amanda was ok, banged up, but ok. Robert briefly remembered Val’s first accident, how he was 2 states over and couldn’t do shit for her. He could have… but he didn’t.

The conversation ended and the phone ended up on the floor again.

“You doin’ alright, buddy?” Robert approached him, ruffling his own hair in clear discomfort-

“Yeah..Yeah I’m okay now. Holy shit, I thought I was going to die just then.” His buddy raised his hands and he had what Robert could only describe as cannibal shakes. “Wow, how am I going to drive there like this?”

“Relax,” Robert closed the distance and grabbed his friend’s hands, frigid and shaking down to the bone. “Amanda’s fine. You don’t have to leave right this second.” The older man took a seat next to the fretting father and rubbed his hands in his own. “We don’t want another crash.”

“You’re right… Man, I just do not know how to handle this kind of stress.”

“I get it. Your baby’s in another state, it’s her first accident. You aren’t there to protect her, shit’s scary.” Robert’s been like this before, he could remember the care he took when he got cut on their second hangout. Despite the roughness of his hands he had the gentleness of a loving man in them, and it calmed his buddy down immediately.

“Let’s take an hour to chill out, brew some coffee and head out. I’ll drive.” Robert insisted, he’d be sober by then, and it’s the least he could do..He doesn’t know, he feels obligated to do it. It won’t fix him staying drunk through Val’s first crash, but it would be the right thing to do. “Every day, be a better person.” resounds in his head, in his buddy’s voice.

The two of them make their way back to the kitchen and prepare for the 4 hour drive ahead in the dead of night. Robert briefly left to cross the street to his house, grab Betsy and a handful of things needed for the trip. He glanced up at the picture of Valerie looking dour, Robert’s eyelid twitched as he pushed the thought away. Tomorrow morning he’s going to give her a call.

When he returned to the Salvador residence, Robert sees that they’ve swapped positions, his friend had downed the watered-down Beam sitting in the forgotten glass, and Robert has taken up drinking his coffee. BAC’s properly titrated, the two dads chose the less shitty of the vehicle options and began their trek.

“Here we come, Amanda.” Robert states, reaching across the distance and holding onto the trembling hand of her father- “Come on buddy, pick a CD and quit your shakin’.”


End file.
